Playing God
by tehninjaKat
Summary: Set after The Doomsday Sanction. Bruce has hard doubts that the League won't fall into the path of the Justice Lords after Doomsday is thrown in the Phantom Zone. Diana refuses to believe this but will Cadmus interfering with the League's and meta's lives make this more difficult?
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Oh wow, I haven't tried this in so long. I deleted everything (one or two stories actually) I had previously cause they were just absolutely awful. I've always wanted to write again but I could never come up a decent plot that would make me happy. After getting back into some DC love thanks to the awesome game Injustice: Gods Among Us, I noticed that this sort of plot line hasn't been really tackled yet. Though if this is a sign that this is going to overwhelm me plot wise I obviously ignored it. I'm well prepared for this potential literary suicide, I hope. **

**Anyway before I prattle on too much, the BMWW pairing has always been a fave ever since I first watched JL/JLU and I'm going to attempt with the best of my ability to make this seem as believable as possible. If I mess up, please please please notify me. **

**Ratings wise, I'm going to keep it M for language reasons and that whole jazz. If I get in a smutty mood I'll do a snippet eventually (or will I?)**

**Now the usual: I do not own JL/JLU. WB, DC, and Gardner Fox gets to have fun with those legal rights. I merely get to play in the sandbox and make pretty faces at my attempt of a sandcastle. **

* * *

**Playing God  
**

**Prologue**

He was getting too damn old for this. Aches and pains kicked his ass up and down his body and the stiff neck collar made his neck itch like hell fire. His arm wrapped up in plaster itched like mad as well. Hell, the itching was making him go mad. Though the only thing truly bothering him was the thought of everything he did was nothing to fix the world. Cadmus was breathing down his neck and what did Superman do after the Batman saved his aggravating self? He sent the Doomsday clone to the Phantom Zone.

He wanted to throttle Clark for his naiveté on the situation. Chucking people into oblivion even if deserved doesn't send the right message to others. It sounded like the Justice Lords. Lock everyone away with no freedoms. No chance to live a life. Only to be scared of the people who chose to protect them. Though protection was the farthest thing in that world. The League told themselves that this future was not going to happen. Their morals were too strong. _But were they?_

Bruce knew this path was a slippery slope. How many times did he want to just completely get rid of the threat? To be done with all nasty insects that crawled the lower scums of Gotham, but like maggots crawling from a dying carcass the evil in his city would never stop. Someone new always comes up, usually worse than his usuals. Besides, he could never bring himself to that level. He would be no different than the ones he fought and that was the fine line he constantly walked on.

The patter of rain on his dark windowsill distracted his brooding thoughts. Only a couple of days ago was he moved from the Watchtower Med Bay to his own Manor bedroom. Though the soft sheets and pillows he rested on did nothing for the damn itching. He swore that it was gradually getting worse and moving only made his muscles scream bloody murder at him. He was definitely too old for this.

"Surely I expected better cleanup from the awe inspiring Batman," a similar voice called out from the doorway.

Bruce knew exactly who it was and the flash of lightning showing a brief profile of the figure only made his eyes narrow into a very pissed off Batglare. Amanda Waller.

"Not everyone can handle magnetized warheads perfectly. You can't even keep track of one if I recall," Bruce retorted smoothly, "And don't call me Shirley."

Waller cracked a small smile at his blithe joke. She nonchalantly walked over to the medical equipment Bruce was wired to currently monitoring his vitals.

"I talked to my subordinates about that call and proper funding was cut off and discipline to those who acted so rashly," she sniffed.

Bruce kept a hard glare on her, he knew she was the one who made that call. Fear of having Doomsday rampage the world after potentially killing Superman was too great.

"What do you want?" He ground out as his non-plastered hand twitched for various reasons, mainly trying to hold back himself from reeking havoc on his impertinent skin and the desire to smash the teeth in of some hapless punk trying to terrorize his city.

Waller's smile widened slightly, "Only to remind you how close you and your little gang are from falling down the Justice Lord rabbit hole. Sending off that monster to another dimension and destroying Cadmus defenses preventing us from protecting ourselves."

"Protecting yourselves? That missile would have decimated that island and the thousands of lives on it."

"A small cost in protecting millions of lives against that loose monster."

"A monster you created."

"How dare you accuse Cadmus of trying create something that could ultimately destroy us," Waller's smile disappeared and rivaled Bruce's glare with her own.

It was Bruce's turn to crack a one sided smug smile, "Oh really? That sounds like exactly like something Cadmus would go for, or are you still trying to forget the Ultimen lives you destroyed? Those kids had no chance for a life all because you wanted to play God with a chemistry set. You will do anything to try and make us stumble. Only to realize you will ultimately fail."

"No you will be the one who will ultimately fail Bruce, or should I call you Batman?" She said mockingly with a stubby finger pointed at his face.

"You need to play hard ball with Cadmus or we'll have to resort to harsher methods to prove to the public the danger you all are. You are the ones trying to play God up in your little tower."

Waller backed towards the doorway and the flashes of lightning made the scene more dramatic than it truly was, though Bruce imagined she wouldn't have it any other way. When she disappeared behind the closed door, he fixed his glare back to the ceiling where it was before her unneeded intrusion.

Though she brought up many concerns that Bruce had tucked in the back of his mind. Now he was forced to bring it to the forefront, but first things first. Gritting his teeth as his muscles loudly protested, he slowly lifted his free arm to press the radio button situated on his bedside table. A small buzz filled the air before he could hear Alfred's voice on the other end.

"Yes Master Bruce?"

"Alfred, remind me to update the security in the Manor tomorrow morning. A damn rat managed to get in tonight."

"But of course sir"

* * *

**Welp, did that whet anyone's appetite? If not then I hope I'll stir something in the next couple of chapters.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: Sword Lilies

**Author's Note: I'm not gonna lie, this took way longer to write than I wanted it to. I hope this holds up as well as the Prologue did. Also I hope this clears up any confusions too. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Playing God**

**Sword Lilies**

Last night's rainstorm made everything look greener. Crisper. It was one of Diana's favorite things about this time of year when life is flourished and abundant. The air was clear and the warmth of the sun felt wonderful on her skin as she flew over to the Wayne Manor.

Kal and J'onn insisted that Bruce needed some company, especially to get him out of his excessively dreary mood. The situation made Diana smile as she recalled being nominated due to that she was the only one who wasn't really bothered by the infamous Batglare. It took a lot more from Bruce to scare her away and, if anything, their friendship was stronger from it because he couldn't. They were more relaxed around each other, to some degree.

She glanced down at the small bundle of yellow flowers she protected from the wind. They were too bright and happy for something Bruce would like but that was the point. Something like this had to brighten his mood from it's sheer corniness. Lord, she has been around Wally too long. Shayera wouldn't let her-

Diana stopped that thought and furrowed her eyebrows. That was a hurt she didn't want to deal with right now. She let the view of Wayne Manor distract her as she drew nearer. Dropping down close to the gravel drive she made her way to the front of the building. Usually she would swing back to where the underground river lets out and follow it to the cave. However, today was not that case as she wasn't here for business. She had a different mission.

The large stately Manor loomed over her as she walked the large circle driveway. The windows sparkling from the morning light and the whitewashed stone facade looking as bright as Diana's own mood. If a building could be more welcoming then Wayne Manor was trying its hardest.

Diana smiled as she rang the doorbell next to the large mahogany double doors. Almost instantaneous Alfred opened a door and greeted her in. This was a common occurence every time even if she used the cave entrance. Alfred would be there waiting to greet her right as she arrived.

'I swear it's like he constantly expects me.' She thought as she followed him through the foyer. When he didn't head towards the stairs but towards the library Diana became agitated.

"Don't tell me he's out of bed already?"

"Master Bruce insisted on it after a break in last night."

"A break in? Who would be so bold to break in on Bruce?"

"Apparently Cadmus deemed that Master Bruce needed a get well check up."

Diana nearly snorted as she held back a laugh from that thought and followed Alfred through the old grandfather clock to the narrow stairs. Any worry for Alfred losing his footing in the dim light was easily cast out of the window as he expertly traveled down the dark stairs with no trouble at all. The sight impressed her and her mutual respect towards Alfred grew even more.

When Diana's eyes grew accustomed to the dark of the cave she saw Bruce working on his computer as usual. Eyes glazed over in thought and his free hand tapping on the desk while his other was still wrapped up and resting a sling.

"You can't give your poor body a break can you?" She jeered at him, "If you want to be up and about so much I'm sure we can work in some monitor hours for you."

"Thanks but no thanks. Besides, I believe someone I know is currently shirking their hours as we speak," he calmly replied without his eyes ever leaving the various screens.

"Ah but I'm on a special mission."

"Mission?"

Diana held out the yellow flowers and flashed a small smile, "Everyone inquires after your condition and wishes a speedy recovery."

Bruce finally glanced over and noticed the small bundle in her hand.

"Gladioluses? Interesting choice there," he stated in a low voice and turned back to his work. His hand tapping on the desk once again.

"Why am I not surprised that you know about these?"

"One of my regulars has a PhD in botany. You have to match that when she sends giant versions to attack or poison you."

Diana sighed and sat on an extension of the desk and watched Bruce screen through various blueprints and schematics of his house and security.

"I hear you had another visitor besides me today," she gently inquired and watched his eyes instantly narrow into the Batglare.

"Waller. I'm still going over how she managed to get in last night. Though her presence obviously shows we are making them worried." His voice stayed level even though it was apparent that it truly bothered him.

"That was obvious when we found out that they created Doomsday to eventually destroy us," Diana included while she crossed her arms.

"Yes, although their execution was well off the mark in ethics we can't deny the reasoning."

"What are you saying? Bruce don't tell me you are still upset over Doomsday being sent into the Phantom Zone. Would you rather let him destroy the Earth? I thought you of all people would never want that." She argued knowing that he was being unreasonable.

"And I thought you of all people would know of the injustice when people of power take away your freedoms," Bruce countered as he directed his glare at her bracers then to her face. Diana didn't flinch but squared a glare of her own at him.

"You can't make that call. We saved people's freedom from the tyranny of many megalomaniacs time and time again."

"You can't say what's to stop us from going too far in the name of justice? We already walk a fine line. Even telling ourselves not to meddle in people's government has not stopped us before."

Diana moved off the desk and walked around to Bruce's chair before resting her arms on each arm rest. Leaning in close, she kept her glare trained on him while did his best to keep his. The change was small but she noticed that he moved back half an inch.

"Bruce, you have to trust the League. You have to trust _us_." It wasn't a command nor a plea but that deceptive gray area. He sat there in thought without letting him move one bit but only his hands clenched white knuckle tight.

"_Princess_-"

Various noises went off behind her and Bruce immediately turned his attention to the computer screens flashing pictures of the Watchtower. Diana backed off as soon as he moved and watched him typing various things quickly.

"The reactors in the tower have gone off and are leaking radiation. Something is happening up there," he stated after a couple minutes of silence.

Various schematics of the Watchtower flashed red where the reactors were located and radiation specs showed the radiation moving until it stopped and headed towards a direct point.

"That must be Captain Atom absorbing the radiation. J'onn-" Diana was cut off by the immediate transmission of J'onn's voice.

"Watchtower to Batman, we have a situation here."

"I can see that, sit-rep."

"The reactors have gone off, I believe there was an explosion from an outside force. Wait, Atom just confirmed this."

"Any ideas on who?" Diana interjected.

"None that I know of Diana, but... wait. They're here with The Annihilator." J'onn instantly cut off after this.

"We gotta go," Diana said turning around to see Bruce already dressed.

"Way ahead of you."

* * *

**There we go, oh glob I feel like I'm going down that rabbit hole already. I hope to keep churning out these chapters on a good regular basis but I'm keeping fingers crossed. **

**How are we doing? Any ideas? **

**Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 2: Exsatiare Tuam Stragemque

**Heh heh... Sorry about this one taking so long. Having a birthday and finals all together did not help. Plus I'm on job hunting mode so updates are not gonna be as a timely as I would wish.**

**Thanks to all the reviews and follows you guys. It means a lot to me :)**

**Forgot about this on the last chapter:**** I do not own JL/JLU. WB, DC, and Gardner Fox gets to have fun with those legal rights. I merely get to play in the sandbox and get that uncomfortable sand wedgie every time.****  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Exsatiare Tuam Stragemque**

"This is a damn mess," John Stewart kicked over a piece of rubble, "how the hell did this happen?"

J'onn J'onzz eye's narrowed as he scanned staff and other supers leaving the transports and Javelins. Not more than five minutes ago they were attacked from the inside from a well trained group taking The Annihilator. Their own security made to look like the Earthen security found in large shopping areas. Mall cops he believed was the apt term, thanks to Wally, but that didn't lighten up his mood. The whole situation irked the Martian Manhunter and his arms tightened around themselves as he stood and watched the people leaving the loading bay. Many looked confused while others were afraid. However, one was sticking out like a sore thumb showing a emotion as clear as day to J'onn. Anxiety. His right hand kept moving to his left forearm as his eyes roamed cautiously around him. If his mannerisms didn't give away his cover, then the fact that J'onn could not read his thoughts made him as obvious as an oreo stuck in milk.

"We'll find out soon," he finally responded to Green Lantern as he floated over to the on edge staff member.

"Vance."

The blonde man nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his name. He meekly turned around to look at J'onn, "Y-yessir."

"Why have you not returned to your post at the Monitor Womb? We need the extra help to bring the comlink and transporter back to normal," J'onn commanded with a stern look.

"Y-y-yessir, I was just c-caught up in making sure th-the other c-comlinks on the Javelins were functioning," Vance stumbled at his words and his hands were slightly shaking.

"I imagine, but to me it looks like you were waiting for a transport to take you back before you were found."

Vance bolted towards the end of the hangar but was cut off by J'onn phasing in front of him and halting him with a well placed fist to the lower ribcage. He lifted the unconscious body like a rag doll and headed to the interrogation rooms. After placing him in one of the cold metal chairs, he locked down the room and found John waiting for him in front the two-way mirror. Vance eventually woke up from his unwelcome nap and was twitching and tapping his fingers on the hard table.

"How did you know Vance was the inside man?" Green Lantern questioned with a worried tone.

"He was the only one in the tower who's mind I couldn't read. Cadmus must have supplied him with a sophisticated method of masking his thoughts," J'onn replied bluntly and joined to watch the man in question through the window.

"So, what do we do with him now?"

"I would like to go in there and wipe clean the last three years of his memory," he grounded out. He wanted to show that man he thought was a trustworthy assistant that you do not cross with the Martian Manhunter. Especially when helping out an organization set to destroy everything the League has worked for and their own lives.

The fact that he didn't pick up on the thoughts being masked by someone nearby him nearly everyday made his anger only worse. It was a perfect spot to hide a mole. Next to the man with constant contact with every member of the League and constantly surrounded by numerous people that reading minds would be pointless in the large sea of thoughts. He wanted to personally march down to Cadmus and eradicate every memory to each person there till they were left like drooling infants.

"Woah that's a little harsh don't you think?" John interrupted with obvious concern in his voice. Yes, the idea was the least thing from peaceful but J'onn was nearing a breaking point. Much of the League was close to this point.

"He's a liability."

"I'm sure he's already spilled everything he knows to Cadmus."

J'onn turned in frustration and headed to the hallway. The large metal doors moved with a hiss of hydraulics and they walked through.

"Don't you understand? We can't trust him," he barked at Green Lantern before facing the hallway window.

"J'onn we can't trust _any_ of them now."

"And we won't, not till we find any other moles," a familiar deep voice broke their argument.

J'onn and John turned to see Batman and Diana heading towards them.

"How are we supposed to do that? J'onn can't read his mind... and that doesn't matter to you does it?," Green Lantern replied but faltered when he saw Bruce already stalk over to the interrogation rooms.

"I'll be back," he muttered with small smirk.

J'onn, Diana, and John looked at each other with various amusement. Information was not an issue anymore. Well none that could potentially leave their culprit brain dead. Mentally shocked but nothing close to brain dead.

The three of them watched as Vance notice the door open and the dark figure slip inside. Immediately he starting quaking and pleading for mercy. Batman pressed in a key code and the exterior speaker was muted and the two-way mirror blacked out.

"So how did they managed to break in?" Diana turned away from the window to focus on J'onn.

"They were dressed as staff members and managed to get through the security with plastic weapons and explosives. One managed to get through with his metal boomerangs with a lie of extra change in his pocket," J'onn replied unhappily.

"That was a bold move to take to infiltrate us right at home," Diana mused.

"Yes but it has shown are weaknesses within the Watchtower and the staff we allow to board it daily," J'onn replied and phased to go back to the Monitor Womb.

"He's not happy."

"Can you blame him? No one's happy."

"I pray to Hera this has an early remedy."

"I agree. The sooner we fix this the better. We have enough people breathing down our necks."

"But why The Annihilator? We know how to stop it with using no aggression."

"Because Cadmus found away around that and are planning to use it for something big," Batman answered as he returned to the hallway.

John craned his head around to look at the two-way mirror again and see Vance sitting there curled up in the chair shaking with red puffy eyes and a never ending flow of snot dribbling down his nose. His eyebrow arched in interest at how quickly Batman managed to do that. Not that John wanted to find out personally but it was still amazing. He's seen him make bigger men flinch just by his glare. He looked over at Diana and Bruce talking and wondered how she never felt intimidated by all that.

It reminded him of Shayera and how she never backed down to anyone either. He missed that about her but all this reminiscing did for him was hurt more. He still hasn't gotten around to telling her about Warhawk but at this point he may never do so. It was a reminder of what is to be and he wasn't ready for it. At all. It didn't help with her being around the tower more and he made every effort to not be teamed with her on any mission. Though that was no good either. He mentally shook his head on the matter and focused back to the issue at hand to only find Diana and Bruce were both looking at him funnily.

"So, Cadmus. Annihilator. Something big. How big we talking about?" John tried to ignore the looks and scolded himself for letting his face look like a damn open book again.

"They were vague on the details for their inside man, and for good reason, but when I got a blip that Deadshot was released right before his execution days before this event occurred along with Plastique, Captain Boomerang, and Clock King. Each release only weeks between the other, it's only natural to think Cadmus is planning something large scale," Bruce explained as they slowly headed to the Monitor Womb.

"What should we do with Plastique? She was badly injured from her explosives and rests in the Infirmary. She has to have more answers than Vance," Lantern inquired.

"We'll need to keep her on watch and stay informed on her condition. I'm going back to the cave to find more answers."

John nodded as Bruce disappeared down the hallway, "I'll go check on Plastique," he added before going off himself in the opposite direction.

"I'll, just stand here then..." Diana said somewhat dejected. Great. Alone, again.

She wandered over to the cafeteria to get an iced mocha and to keep her occupied. She disliked being left on her own and with no one around to strike up a small conversation. Wally was busy in Central City and there was no way she was gonna talk to Shayera. Diana had run out of close friends she could talk to. It was a sad thought really. She could talk to any of her sisters on Themyscira easily and for hours; now even with a Watchtower full of supers she felt lonely.

Her iced mocha only sat heavy on her stomach and she wondered what happened to her day. In an odd hopeful delusion she wanted to see if she could convince Bruce to have Alfred make them a wonderful dinner but that was easily tossed out the window. It could have taken Bruce away from his work long enough for a chance for them to talk. She's noticed that he has been off lately and couldn't place a reason why. A small twinge inside her made her think it was something about _them_.

Even if he's stated his reasoning before, Diana still refuses to back down. Every time he mentions it she can tell he struggles even with his own logic. He's done too much to say otherwise. Singing for Circe was the closest thing to Bruce announcing it from atop the rooftops. Even before the break in at the tower she could see the struggle in his bright blue eyes. Hera help her his eyes could speak volumes. If only the lenses on his cowl allowed her to see his eyes more often but she was losing her head at this point.

Checking the clock posted above the cafeteria doors she noticed it was getting late. Diana had been sitting alone for close to a couple hours now and her iced mocha was all but completely melted. Her head felt foggy from sleep creeping on her and her body ached from being hunched over on a metal chair for so long. She would worry about this Bruce issue another day, besides tomorrow was Tuesday and she could finally catch up with Wally. Maybe he would have some helpful advice if he didn't pry too much. Her face scrunched up at that thought, Wally not digging his nose in something. As likely as Tartarus freezing over and Hades giving out orphan tear snow cones or however that saying went.

Rather, it would be better if she just asked about his silly stories.

* * *

**Title "****Exsatiare Tuam Stragemque" roughly translates to- Wreak thine havoc**

******How are we doing? Besides me taking my lovely time updating new chapters, I hope to pick up the pace. **


End file.
